1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to orthodontic appliances and more particularly to modular orthodontic appliances, the basic modules being an arch wire, a sectional wire and a bracket having twin tubes for receiving twin posts on the wires. These modules have application for treatment of a broad spectrum of orthodontic cases. The modules are designed to be used in cooperation with light wire, edge wire, straight wire and twin wire appliances in any desired combination. Also, a novel activator is used to provide precise directional or vector control.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A large multitude of orthodontic appliances have been used over the years. Most of these have been effective in providing desired tooth movement. However, each separate system was designed around its own parameters and, therefore, one system could not be used with another system and in many cases, with respect to certain types of orthodontic treatment or tooth movement, it was up to the individual orthodontist, through his resourcefulness and experience, to adapt a system with which he was familiar to accomplish the desired result.
As a result, the orthodontist is faced with a problem of stocking a very large number of appliances in order to be able to provide all of the orthodontic needs of his patients. However, because of the considerable cost in stocking a large inventory, the orthodontist will use and stock parts for only that system which he has found most useful or which is within his cost range and that of his patients, but then he may be unable to perform certain orthodontic techniques without ordering special equipment or referring the patient to another orthodontist who has expertise in the use of the particular appliance which is needed. As a result, the cost of orthodontic treatment is increased, the technique used may be inferior to others which are known but which are not readily available to a particular orthodontist, and the time required by the patient to make additional calls to the orthodontist's office and the delays encountered all add up to a situation which is overly costly and frustrating to both the orthodontist and his patient.
Also, the predictability of any directional adjustment of an orthodontic device is subject to the knowledge and skill of the orthodontist and to chance. Thus, undue discomfort can be caused to patients due to misadjustment of orthodontic devices and also unwanted tooth movements and unwanted counter moments are created which are undesirable.